Felicity's Cousin
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity's cousin has a secret but she is not the only one...maybe Felicity has something to do with that... What is it? Will Team Arrow take it? Will Felicity's cousin take it? Will Felicity take it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**_** This and one more update of a new story and the next update is going to be one of my old stories! Stay tune to see!**_

_**On Monday i'm starting English...so update is going to be slow...like really slow!**_

_**So this story is an one of the ideas i had for Felicity's background or her family!**_

_**Enjoy and review! And sorry for the ditaction mistakes...Englosh it's not my first languege!**_

_**Felicity's cousin.**_

_**Chapter 01: Weird night.**_

**Vasiliki POV**

My name is Vasiliki Athanasia Tzavas and I'm 16 years old. I'm fully Greek and a demigod. Yeah! The Gods are real! My Godly parent is Poseidon. Well I don't look a lot like my dad…for example I do have dark brown hair that you could mistaken for black but my eyes are brown but if you look closely you can see a little sea green.

I've been to Camp since 2004, since my half sister was born. Now ten years later I decided to visit my second cousin from my mum's side Felicity Tzavas but I learnt from Annabeth, my best friend, that she changed her last name to Smoak. No clue why.

I was claimed in 2013 when my brother, Percy Jackson, show up at camp. After that we went to three quests: Lighting Bolt, Golden Fleece and Titan's Curse. We survive it! Now it's time to get a break.

I spent three Christmas with my parents after my sister was born but then I was sucked into the supernatural. My Dad gave me a similar pen to Percy's but mine is a little pink because I'm girl even though I love blue. My other half brother Tyson he gave me a shield he fixed with the names of all the friends we lost through the years and in the middle has a big Trident. And I bow made from my friend Jake in Hephaestus' cabin and arrows made by Thalia and the Huntresses and Lady Artemis as my birthday gift and I promised to teach my sister how to fight since Lady Artemis told me she could see through the Mist.

I also got a tattoo with a Trident in my shoulder and another one that writes "Be a good person, fight for the right of others" in Greek and it's in my stomach under my belly bottom. I used to be pale but all the training I did I got a little tanned than I used to be.

Now I was waiting for Felicity to come pick me up from the Train Station in the near town since I declined the plane because when I had to take it to go to Greece let's say Uncle Zeus was angry.

Suddenly a black car stopped in front of me I got a feeling I was in danger and I grabbed my pen from my pocket of my jeans. Then I saw my cousin getting out of the car.

Felicity: Καλώς Ήρθες, Βασιλική μου! Τι κάνεις; Έλα μέσα! **(****Welcome****, ****Vasiliki****! ****How are you? Come inside!) **She said in Greek and I was shocked I didn't know she knew Greek because she grew up in San Francisco.

Me: Ξέρεις Ελληνικά; Και θέλω λίγο βοήθεια με τις τσάντες μου, όμως. **(You know Greek? And I need some help with my bags though.) **I smiled at them and then I walked inside suddenly I saw a guy looking at me suddenly my tank top fell and the guy saw my tattoo.

It wrote underneath the trident "Camp Halfblood".

Guy: Camp Halfblood, huh? What is this? He looked at me like he tried to understand my secrets. I changed my eyes to sea green and he gasped and I smirked. Yes I could change my eyes' colour from dull brown to green or sea green or stormy blue or midnight blue. Then my cousin walked inside and she smiled at me.

Felicity: Did you meet? She asked cheerfully something I don't like her tone I didn't want to meet people because that means lying for who I really am, I'm a warrior, a Hero of Olympus someone who killed demigods because they betrayed my family and monsters they want me and my family dead. I'm not a happy person anymore!

Me: No we didn't. I said with slightly British accent I have because of Katherine's she the one that taught me English and a half sister of Annabeth.

Guy: My name is Oliver Queen. He said with tone like he was expecting me to go all fan girl on him. He handed his hand so I can shake it when I did he actually squeeze it really hard that If I was a demigod I'm sure I would winched at the pain but I've been through worse so I squeezed his hand with the same power…okay maybe a little more than his. His eyes widen in surprise.

I smiled innocently and hugged my bag with my weapons. My other bag was my clothes and photos and my box with drachmas and nectar with ambrosia.

Me: My name is Vasiliki Tzavas. I said avoiding to telling them my middle name because…Luke used to call me with it and he betrayed me, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover.

Felicity: Why you don't say your middle name? She looked concern because she had heard from my mum that I used to love my middle name.

Me: Because I don't like it. I said as a looked at Felicity and let hurt flash in my eyes for a second as I was looking at her.

Oliver: What is you middle name? Come on I don't think is that bad. He asked as he smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Why he wears a mask and he doesn't show his feelings?

Me: My middle name is Athanasia which means Immortality in Greek okay? And my first with my second mean Royal Immortality. I explained to them. My dad named my sword like that because he thought it would be unbeatable and it is. I'm proud of my sword.

Oliver: Interesting name. What Felicity's means in Greek? He asked all enthusiastic and for a moment I saw in his eyes the enthusiasm.

Me: Blessed by God. I answered almost robotically because Katherine's sword used to be named like this…used to because she died. She was killed by a monster 7 months ago on her way back from a friend's house in San Francisco. I turned and looked at the window and for a moment I thought I saw Katharine's reflexion in the window smiling at me.

Suddenly my phone rang, Sarah Williams' daughter of Apollo was calling me.

Me: Hey Sarah! Went back to London safe? Uncle did any tricks on the plane? I was referring to Uncle Zeus since she was travelling with airplane.

Sarah: No, I'm fine a little jet luck but I'm fine. She said sounding tired and I imagine her lying in her bed and playing with her hair.

Me: Good because I can be scary when I need to. I'm going to have to pay a visit to Uncle Zeus. I said smirking thinking the face he had when I threaded him, he wanted to kill us because we were dangerous….as if!

Sarah laughed and said goodbye. Oliver was looking at me in shock does he knows Sarah?

Me: Sarah Williams she is one of my classmates. I'm going to a boarding school in Long Island. I lied. But a little trick I learned when I was with Stoll brothers. Look them in the eye like you saying the truth, that will trick them and when you say the truth look them in the eyes again so they don't understand you trick.

Oliver: You are close huh? He asked and I knew what he was trying to do he was trying to make me say things about my life. I hate those kind of people!

Me: Mr. Queen you are not going to talk about my life with you right now because I'm a little tired. I will tell you stories about the pranks and surprise birthdays some other time. I said faking a yawn.

Felicity: Okay then sleep. She smiled and I laid my head to the window.

_**Dream:**_

_**I was running and I was outside the Camp. **_

_**Me: They are coming! Hurry up! I said panting and turned and saw my sister. Wheat like skin colour and brown hair and eyes. **_

_**Nicolette: I can't Vasiliki I'm too tired. I want to sleep. And she lied down. Suddenly I saw Luke coming towards me with a hellhound near him!**_

_**Me: LUKE DON'T DO THIS! NOT MY SISTER PLEASE! TAKE ME! I'M THE ONE THAT DEFEAT YOU THE SECOND TIME!**_

_**Luke: I want you to feel what pain feels to lose your family.**_

_**Me: You betrayed us! You stole Zeus' Lighting! **_

_**Suddenly the hellbound hit me and I fell on the ground and Nicolette was captured by Luke.**_

_**Me: NICOLETTE! I'LL KILL YOU LUKE!**_

Suddenly I was jerked awake and I when I open my eyes I saw Mr. Queen. Oh! Gods! What did I say?

**Oliver POV**

I met Felicity's cousin. I never knew she was half Greek. She told us about her brother's aunt. And now we went to go take her.

Felicity run a background check to her and we saw that her step dad is in Military and she was in a boarding school that have an extant camp with Ancient Greek theme were they learn self defense.

Anyway when we arrived at the train station something told me the girl had something different on her. She was 16 but she was moving and behaving like she was older than she really is. When I shook her hand she squeeze it and I got hurt! How strong can she be?

After I little chat and her telling that she won't tell us stories about her school just yet she went to sleep.

Felicity: Did you see her tattoo? The same tattoo has her half brother Percy Jackson he is worldwide man haunt! Their dad had the same tattoo with them. Her mum told me that her dad was lost at sea. He told me he used to be a fisherman. I never believed her but as Vasiliki was growing up strange start happening. She was getting into school fights, explosions inside the class, she was never a fast runner but when she was able to have something like a stick she could kill you. Her step dad thought it would be good idea if he teaches her self defense that she would take care of those bullies at school….one day the beat her so badly that her friend Dawn was in coma for a week. At the age of 6 she has lost her best friends Elisa and George. George was kidnapped and found burnt. Elisa was thrown from a cliff. One day she thought to show me what she learnt from her step dad so they sparred; her step dad was knocked out cold from water! She told me with a shocked tone. And I couldn't believe it this girl had gone through hell and back and she still standing!

Me: What do you mean? I was confused from the part that her step dad was knocked out cold from water and that her best friends were kidnapped and burnt or thrown from a cliff by unknown people!

Felicity: A tentacle came out of the plump and knocked him out. But I don't know anything else about her friends. She told me like she was reading my mind.

Me: You think it's her? I asked a little concerned of what gave her this ability.

Felicity: Yes. She said blankly and we looked at the girl in front of us tossing and turning like she had a nightmare.

Me: That's impossible. I whispered mostly to myself but Felicity heard it.

Suddenly Vasiliki start screaming in her sleep!

Vasiliki: LUKE DON'T DO THIS! NOT MY SISTER PLEASE! TAKE ME! I'M THE ONE THAT DEFEAT YOU THE SECOND TIME! She pleaded and threaded at the same time! Who is Luke?

Felicity: What does she mean? She asked in a state of panicked. As she tried to calm her down by touching her arm but I pushed her back just in case she wakes up and becomes violent. I don't want my….Felicity to get hurt.

I moved near her but when I moved her I saw that she couldn't leave her bag. I manage to take a peek and I saw weapons!

Me: Felicity! Vasiliki has weapons in her bag! I whispered and yelled at the same time and in seconds Felicity was next to me and she gasped when she saw them.

She tried to make a move but Vasiliki screamed again.

Vasiliki: You betrayed us! You stole Zeus' Lighting!

Felicity: Zeus' Lighting? The Ancient Greek God of the Sky and Lord to all the Olympians? She asked me like I knew the answer to that!

I tried to wake her up but she didn't.

Vasiliki: NICOLETTE! I'LL KILL YOU LUKE!

Felicity: Nicolette it's her little half sister! She whispered shocked.

Me: Why she has to kill that guy? Who is that guy? Vasiliki wake up! I yelled and shake her.

Vasiliki gasped and looked at me her eyes were deep blue…I thought her eyes were brown like the photo Felicity showed me.

Me: Are you okay? I asked concerned. After all she is the girl's I love cousin

Vasiliki: Yes. Are we there yet? I'm kinda claustrophobic. She said as she looked at the window. And then I saw her eyes changing to deep brown…weird! Normal people don't change the colour of their eyes.

Felicity: We are going to be in two hours. How about to tell us a few stories? She tried to test her if she got her lying.

Vasiliki: Well my half brother, Percy, took his mum because her step dad was so cruel he used to beat the crap out of him. So he took her to Long Island. Then Gabe decided to say lies that my brother was drinking and doing drugs. So my brother is a hero not a criminal! Here I said one story! She said angrily as she got comfortable in her seat. Did she hear what Felicity said?

Felicity: Why you talk to us like that? What did we do to you? She pleaded.

Vasiliki: Well I'm not the one that tries to make me say things I don't want, Felicity! That's why I'm angry because I told you I will tell you stories when I'm ready! She yelled at us and her eyes became sea green again!

Me: Why you don't leave your bag next to you? I asked slowly.

Vasiliki: I don't want to. I kinda got comfortable with it in my lap. She answered broadly.

Felicity: Vasiliki when you were sleeping you said something about a guy Luke and Zeus Lighting, care to tell us? She asked her slowly so she couldn't get all angry on us again.

Vasiliki: I can't tell. You wouldn't believe me. She said sadly and looked at her feet. What does she mean?

Me: What do you mean? I asked as I searched for her secret in her eyes.

Vasiliki: Nothing. She said and when she looked at her Felicity that was looking at her I saw the pain in her eyes….i pain no kid should live!

Felicity: Why you can't tell us? She said as she reached Vasiliki's hand and squeeze it.

Vasiliki: Because if I tell you, it's going to be like I'm hanging you a target and they will come and try to kill you or hurt just to get to me and my family. Do you want me to tell you what pranks we did? She said at first sadly and then tried to change subject. What does she mean by targeting us and THEY will kill us or hurt us just to get back at her?

Me: Yes. I smiled. I knew how is to not be able to say what you want to say because other people will kill you.

Vasiliki: Okay so every Halloween we did other pranks to each other. One day it was my class to do a prank. Well we went to classmates' dorm of a guy we thought it would be fun and filled the bathtub with Beer and then we dragged the guy and then we put him in and when he woke up he was on hang over. One other time it was my birthday I went to bed and I woke up on the pool…my bed was floating in the swimming pool. How much road to we have? She asked and then she pushed me to sit next to Felicity and then she took a picture with her phone of us. Then said:

Vasiliki: You should both smile more it makes the enemies wonder. Now how you two meet and when did you start dating and why did you, Felicity tell me anything. And tell me a little about yourself Mr. Queen. She said smiling at her phone. This girl is full of mystery!

And with that we told her partly the truth of how we met and became friends….minus the part me being the Vigilante.

_**Time Skip: Next day (Vasiliki POV)**_

I fell in love with music and dance when Mr. D decide to put a Weekly lesson of Music and Dance and he brought teachers to teach us how to dance every week after that we learnt a different kind of dance or music. Soon enough we knew how do dance like professionals then Annabeth gave me as a birthday present my own laptop and then with the protected wifi made by Hephaestus' cabin I found out other artists of music from that day I can't survive without music. I even train with music.

Right now I put one of my favourite songs from Fall Out Boy which was the Light 'em up! I was in a very secretive part of the park next to my cousin's house and you can see me from the back balcony but I knew Felicity was out so I took the risk and decide to practice.

I pulled my pen and make it into a sword and decide to start swinging like I was slathering monsters and I rolled like I was going underneath a hellhound and then I jumped up and made a move like I was slicing someone's throat and then did flip and swigged my sword in the air like my brother do after a battle.

I smiled proudly to no one but suddenly I was startle by applauds and then turned around and I saw Oliver Queen and his driver with my cousin looking at me shocked and surprised.

I'm busted! What should I say now?

Oliver: How did you do that? He asked surprised and I could hear his fear in his voice.

Me: Well my school was a Military School. Tada?!

Now I have to be more careful than EVER! Way to go Vasiliki!

_**So what do you think? Should i continue?! Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm sorry i have update this story in so long but life took over nad i saw other intrests so...i'm sorry. **

**Shoutout for chapter 2:**

**Damien Dahrk: Well firstly, thank you for reviewing. Secondly i don't smoke weed or anything like that...i'm a second hand smoker since my whole family smokes.**

**littlesisofpercy: Thank you! Since i uploaded the story my writing style has changed...hopeful for the better so i hope i got better. Enjoy!**

**Guest: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update...i hope you still reading if not...then i get it.**

**MaddyR: I apologize again for years hiatus...i hope you are still reading...**

**Firestarmip: Well here is the new xhapter...many years later...**

**Enjoy!**

**Felicity's Cousin**

**Chapter 2: Cover Story and Burgers.**

**Vicky POV**

I stood there looking at them without saying anything.

"Those moves are not taught in military school, Vicky." Mr. Diggles said with his hands folded to his chest.

"Where did you learn to those moves, Vicky?" Felicity's voice was heard but it sounded angry and worried.

"I was taught at Camp." I said with my best emotionless voice and looked down ashamed that my cover story for the Military School didn't work out.

"Are you sure? Please tell me the truth so I can protect you!" Felicity pleaded. I sighed and chuckled sadly.

"You can't protect me, Felicity! In my world if you don't have a super power you're fresh meat for the monsters to eat you! I promise that NOW it's fine! I promise that I have it under control and if something happens my dad will warn me and I will be out of here in a heartbeat." I told her with a reassuring voice.

"What you mean by in your world?" Mr. Queen asked suspicious.

"I mean what I mean. It's not time to tell you. You'll learn when the time comes and if comes you'll learn first thing from me. Let it rest now." I told them as I turned to pack my sword when suddenly I felt the hair in the back of my head stood up.

Monster near by.

Suddenly a roar was heard and Chimera jumped inside the fence of the park had causing me to be pushed away with force and Felicity to scream in worry and fear.

"AGH! Really?" I groaned as I stood up and had my sword ready for attack and then I looked to my left where my shield was transformed in stick.

Okay!

I charged towards the Chimera but her tail threw me on the tree and I fell next to my shield.

"Guys! Stay back!" I yelled as the Chimera tried to attack me but in time I shook the stick and turned to my shield and her nail's digged in my shield instead my face.

As the Chimera was pushing me down I felt the lake which was in the center of the park next to where I was. I closed my eyes and I felt the familiar pull in my gut.

In seconds a big tentacles raised from the water and that distract the Chimera and I stood up quickly but I got a glimpse of Felicity's and her friends' shocked faces. I guess I have to tell them the truth after this.

As I stood up and had my shield covering my upper body and my sword ready to stab it, I charged toward the Chimera and stab it causing the water to splash everywhere around me and me to be soaked in monster blood and water and sweat.

I looked at Felicity's and Mr. Queen's and Mr. Diggles' eyes and I felt like they saw two monsters instead of one, the second being me. But suddenly I saw Mr. Queen clapping his hands together.

"Well done, my child!" Suddenly Mr. Queen transformed into my dad, Poseidon. Then Felicity's body turned into Lady Athena and Mr. Diggles' body into Uncle Zeus.

I let the breath I was holding and let a few tears to run down my cheek.

"Why?" I asked them and my father walked closer to touch my shoulder but I stepped back shaking my head no.

"You put me through some test? Why?!" I yelled at them betrayed and hurt.

"To make sure that you don't forget that you shouldn't let your guard down, not even to Felicity or Mr. Queen or Mr. Diggles because they are dangerous and troubled people and letting them know about you gives them more weapons to fight against what they fight and they might ask you to join their crusade and that will not benefit you. You'll end up gaining more enemies and you have already too many!" My father yelled and I hang my head down low. Knowing his was right.

"What do you mean by his crusade though, father?" I said curious.

"Oliver Queen is the Arrow and Felicity helps him along with Mr. Diggles." Lady Athena answered and I just stared at her.

"Seriously?" I asked my father and he nodded.

"Vasiliki, please remember this meeting and keep your secrets close and don't tell anyone and most of all stay out of their way! Understood?" Uncle Zeus said as he came closer and looked me in the eyes.

I nodded and suddenly I was in my room. I sighed in defeat and run to the balcony that looked to the park, nothing showed that I battle a Chimera.

"Vicky?! Where are you?" Felicity's voice was heard from the isle that was leading to the rooms and the bathroom and the same isle led to the kitchen and living room too.

I sighed and walked inside my room from the balcony and then I walked to the living room where Felicity was waiting for me.

"Yes?" I said and crossed my arms.

"Hey to you too! Me and Oliver with John and another friend we are going to the Big Belly and I thought if you want to tag along maybe meet new people?" She said as she looked through the envelopes she was holding.

"Yes, I would like that. Should I change?" I asked suddenly interest to pray more information or background stories.

She looked at me and shook her head no. I was wearing a pair of jeans that were like leggings and a black shirt and a red jacket. I had my black with orange Addidas on too. My hair was in a ponytail and I didn't wear any mascara only a little red lip gloss.

After she changed into more comfortable clothes and I took my bag with my monster proof phone and headphones, my pen and my wallet with mortal money and drachmas we were ready to head to the Big Belly.

As we arrived I saw them sitting in and we approached them they smiled but I couldn't because their faces were stuck in the memory of the freaky test my family put me though.

I sat next to the chair where Felicity was and looked at the menu. I felt my belly rumble and I chuckled causing all them to look at me.

"Sorry, I'm hungry and the food I ate all day was some weird nuts I bought from the story at the train station." I apologized and they nodded.

Once the waitress came and took our orders, Mr. Queen decided to open a discussion.

"So, Vicky…how come and you speak and understand so good the English language?" Mr. Queen asked interested.

"I had a friend, her name was Katherine and she was from Liverpool in the school I was and she tutored me because I had a plan once summer was here to visit Felicity." I said and Mr. Diggles looked at me suspiciously.

"She was from Liverpool but she was going school in Greece?" Mr. Diggles asked me and I decided to put my gift of lying to good use.

"Yes, her mum was Greek and her parents were divorced. Besides our school in Lesvos was a multiethnic school so it was no surprise to speak more than one language or not being Orthodox Christians. For example my friends spoke three different languages; Greek, English and depends on my friend circles, their mother tongue language would be Bulgarian or Russian, Albanian or Turkish." I explained and they nodded but Mr. Queen kept looking at me like a lab rat…like from any moment my good girl façade will fell and I would be this demon girl.

What is his problem? I can't tell him the truth and he has to know that people have right to have secrets…just like him!

**So? What do you think? Not the best chapter i have written but i'm out of ideas for this story...that's why i didn't updated for so long. I hope you read it and like it.**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews...don't be hateful!**


End file.
